1. Field of the Technology of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash camera that has a built-in electronic flashing unit, which is raised up or pops up and is automatically to be switched on for a ready-to-flash state when measured brightness of the objective scenery is dark.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional exemplary photographic camera having a built-in electronic flashing unit (hereinafter referred to as EFU) generally has such structure that, when scenery brightness decreases such that flashing is required for photographing, the camera makes some signs of warning for the photographer for the low brightness, then the photographer switches on the EFU or turns a lever for popping up of the EFU which is then switched on at its popped up position.
Another conventional exemplary type of camera with built-in EFU has the construction that its EFU is electrically connected to a scenery brightness measuring circuit of the camera, and when a shutter release button is pressed to a midway position under a low scenery brightness condition, the EFU circuit is automatically switched on, and remaining switched-on until one shot by the camera is made.
The former type construction of the conventional flash camera has a shortcoming that the photographer may make a failure in photographing when he or she forgets or neglects to operate the lever to pop up the EFU, since the EFU is constructed to be manipulated by the photographer. Besides, in the former type flash camera, which is designed to maintain the EFU in stand-by state after once-pressing of the shutter release button to a half-pressed position at dark photographic scenery, for variation of objective brightness to a brighter one the photographer must manually operate the EFU lever to restore it.
The latter type construction is suitable for drawing-out type small camera, such as ones using 110 type film, wherein distance between the strobo lamp part and the lens can be designed to be great enough so that the so-called "pink eye" phenomenon is effectively prevented. But in other type flash cameras such as of 35 mm film type camera, wherein the distance between the EFU and the lens cannot be very great especially when size of the camera is designed to be smaller, the pop-up or raising up of the EFU lamp part is necessary for prevention of the pink eye phenomenon.
That is, even in the latter type cameras of automatic brightness-responsive switching to stand-by state, the raising up of the built-in lamp part is necessary.